


Email Chain Part 7: Is Neil Available?

by allwaswell16



Series: OT 4/5 Very Silly Chat/Email Chain Drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Funny, Humor, I suppose it's canon compliant lol, Jealousy, M/M, OT4, Sharing Clothes, Silly, Solo OT4, i don't think this means what it means in this fic tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Another OT4 email chain: Is Neil Available?Featuring: Niall's new email address, stealing Harry's hat and Louis' jacket, Liam's growing and multiple chains, Instagram aesthetics, jealousy, and Niall's devotion to OT4





	Email Chain Part 7: Is Neil Available?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealityBetterThanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityBetterThanFiction/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my beloved realitybetterthanfiction, the Niall to my Louis, the Matty to my George (Or am I Matty and you're George?) ! I love you and hope you had a wonderful day! Can't wait until I can see your beautiful face again, my friend! <3 <3

 

 

**=====New Message==================================**

**To** :  donnysoldier28@gmail.com, randysdonuts@savethewhales.org, dapimpishere@hotmail.com, TheRealBatMan@aol.com

**Subject** : Is Neil available?

\---------------------------------------------

**Donnysoldier28** :         Neil, I see you have a new email address, lad

**Dapimpishere** : Damn it, Lou. Why’d ya have to title the email like that? I thought this email was going to be about getting the band back together. Now, I’ve stopped this concert for no reason. 

**TheRealBatMan** : Please tell me you’re kidding

 **Dapimpishere** : Liam I wasn’t joking about being ready to quit this solo shit as soon as any of ya are ready to get the band back together.  Hold on a second, the crowd is distracting me.

 **TheRealBatMan** : NIALL! Go back to your concert! Stop emailing us in the middle of your own songs!

 **Dapimpishere** : Well, stop asking questions then Liam if you don’t want me to keep responding.

 **Donnysoldier28** : Are we really going to ignore that Neil’s new email address is in fact “dapimpishere”?

 **Randysdonuts** :  Actually, I’m more concerned that I happened to catch The Today Show and saw Niall wearing my hat. I wondered what had happened to it. Care to explain yourself, Niall?

 **Dapimpishere** : New email address. Who dis?

 **Donnysoldier28** : Speaking of The Today Show, that looked like my jacket as well, Neil.

 **Dapimpishere** : Don’t know what you’re talking about mate. I should probably get back to my show. Liam’s right.

 **Donnysoldier28** : Please don’t ever say that Liam is right again. 

**TheRealBatMan** : I resent that

 **Randysdonuts** : Excuse me, Liam, but shouldn’t you be busy photoshopping your nipples off of magazine covers?

 **TheRealBatMan** : Harry! I told you this already! The photoshopped nipples were not a dig at your extra nipples. They weren’t even photoshopped. It was just a strange angle. 

**Randysdonuts** : Mmhmm. A likely story. I see how it is now. As soon as we’re on hiatus you suddenly hate nipples and you don’t understand my fashion sense or my music. And then all of a sudden you’re wearing gold chains as if I’ve taught you nothing. Did I not get Gucci to sponsor our hiatus? How very dare you.

 **TheRealBatMan** : Oh no. No no no no. You’re not blaming me for the chains! Are you telling me Louis didn’t say anything about the chains?!!! Louis, you wanker!

 **Donnysoldier28** : Listen. You lost the bet fair and square Liam. Stop whinging on about it. I was under no obligations to tell anyone anything.

 **TheRealBatMan** :  It’s not fair though because when you lost and had to take a photo with the chain on, everyone just thought you were taking the piss! 

**Donnysoldier28** : Don’t see how that’s my fault Liam. 

**Randysdonuts** : Ah. I see. Is this why the chain got bigger and multiplied? Because you lost more bets?

 **TheRealBatMan** : Yes but really they’re not so bad. I’m almost used to them now.

 **Randysdonuts** : No.

 **TheRealBatMan** : I mean, I think I pull them off so it’s okay.

 **Randysdonuts** : No.

 **TheRealBatMan** : -_-

 **Donnysoldier28** : I think I’ve worked out that Neil must have stolen your hat and my jacket when we were home in L.A. for Corden. He came over to the house that one day and had a proper meltdown about missing us.

 **Randysdonuts** : Oh right, he tried to steal your pillow from our bed. He must have got to the hat and the jacket when we weren’t looking. So dramatic. So much crying. I had to wash your pillowcase because of all the snot.

 **Dapimpishere** :  Oh, sure. I’M the dramatic one. I’m not the one dangling from a helicopter by a rope so I can make a music video of myself where it looks like I’m thousands of feet in the air playing Quidditch. But yeah, I’m dramatic for being a little upset that I don’t get to see my best friends everyday and Louis’ out here always trying to replace me!

 **Donnysoldier28** : What are you on about? How am I trying to replace you, lad?

 **Dapimpishere** : I SEE HOW YOU HUG STEVE I SEE HOW YOU LOOK AT HIM THAT USED TO BE ME. I thought when you were done with promo that would be the end of most of that but no. I still see you in pics with him! WHERE ARE THE NOUIS PICS???? WHERE ARE THE NOUIS HUGS??? WHERE IS THE NOUIS CUDDLING???

 **Randysdonuts** : I’m getting jealous.

 **Dapimpishere** : Oh. Sorry, H. I love you, too!

 **Randysdonuts** : That’s not what I meant. Why do you need to be cuddling, Louis? Don’t I have to share him enough? You think I like seeing him hugging other men? Men with long hair. Long beautiful hair. Which he apparently loves to talk about. 

**Dapimpishere** : Got the feeling this ain’t really about me.

 **Donnysoldier28** : Can we at least all agree that Niall should never call the chain Liam’s “big daddy chain?” Surely, we can all at least agree on that.

 **TheRealBatMan** : I don’t know how any of this ended up about me. I thought this was going to be about Niall calling himself ‘dapimpishere’ and going around dressed as a cowboy in your clothes.

 **Dapimpishere** : Well, you know what they say…

 **TheRealBatMan** : I’m afraid to ask

 **Donnysoldier28** : Don’t say it neil

 **Dapimpishere** : SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY

 **Randysdonuts** : He said it.

 **Dapimpishere** : Not a church boy anymore, Lou! Niall the bad boy is here! And he writes songs about S-E-X. 

**Randysdonuts** : You just spelled the word instead of saying it.

 **Dapimpishere** : Well, I’m not gonna be rude about it, now am I? Okay, lovers, I better go finish this concert. The fans seem to be a little restless for some reason.

 **TheRealBatMan** : Don’t call us your lovers please. 

**Randysdonuts** : I don’t mind it. 

**TheRealBatMan** : For fuck’s sake Niall go finish your show!

 **Donnysoldier28** : We’ll know the show’s done when we gets 6 notifs for his photos on Instagram

 **Randysdonuts** : Sometimes it’s 9.

 **TheRealBatMan** : You’re one to talk with the blank white posts. At least Niall’s are mostly photos

 **Donnysoldier28** : Yeah my favourite is the part of the fence that got it’s own post

 **Dapimpishere** : Ay, quit yer complainin. You all know what to do if you want me to stop all this nonsense I’ve begun. Soon as the band’s back I’ll stop with the cowboy gear and the instagram photos. Until then, I’ll be findin an Irish pub here and get me a Guinness. See ya, lovers!

 **TheRealBatMan** : Oh my god. I just got a notif for 12 photos from Niall Horan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave me kudos and/or a comment! [And if you reblog this fic post on tumblr I shall love you forever!](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/161368110576/email-chain-part-7-is-neil-available-by) And you can go wish a belated happy birthday to realitybetterthanfiction, if you'd like as well because she's the best! <3
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped me brainstorm ideas for this ficlet! I went through my tumblr messages and tried to incorporate things people had sent me! And of course, my awesome group chats helped as well! <3


End file.
